zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap/J-man Zelda Fan/Part Two
J-man Zelda Fan's walkthrough of The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Part Two "Flaming Fun" (Mt. Crenel's Base, Mt. Crenel, Cave of Flames) Moving On Continuing right along, folks! Before going to see the elder, let's make another Heart Container! Go back outside to the Village and turn right. On the right, you should see a dock running up parallel to the Shrine. Walk onto that and at the end, turn right. Walk all the way to the end of the pier and pick up a fourth Piece of Heart! Now we have five Heart Containers, so make your way back to Gentari. The elder will tell you about Melari at Mount Crenel, and instructs you to go there to reforge the sword and get the next element. So, exit to the left. On the outside and after you've gone through the log, go in the little mushroom house. Talk to the Minish inside and he will give you the Bomb Bag! It's about to get dangerous, kids. Grow back to Hylian size and follow the path out of there. Right before the bridge out of the Woods, however, there is a strange looking stone. We'll be able to use these later, but for now check it out to make it explode and leave a bare patch with a symbol on it. After that's done, continue on your way. Blow up some rocks with your Bombs and then you can either use the red mushroom at the next area to jump across the chasm and go that way, or just go up and then eventually left. On your way, blow open the cave that you will pass. Go inside and open the chest to receive some more Mysterious Shells. Exit the cave and make your way up the stairs. Either kill the Peahats by stunning them with the Gust Jar and then using the sword, or avoid them and go all the way back to Hyrule Town, which is no longer in the midst of the Picori Festival. When you enter the village, a scene will play out in which the Hurdy-Gurdy Man and his admirers will come and talk to you and inform you about Kinstones. This things only come in halfs, and you must find the person with a matching half. Fuse two together and "something good might happen!" Basically, these little medallions will be a huge part of your quest from here on out. The Hurdy-Gurdy Man will give a free Kinstone Bag and teach you how to fuse. And what do ya know? You're in luck. If you fuse with the Hurdy-Gurdy Man, a tree covered in vines in South Hyrule Field will be transformed and the vines blocking the entrance to the tree will disappear. Let's go see what's in the tree, shall we? The tree is in the bottom right of the field. You can check where it is via the icon on your map. Make your way down there and go in to find another Piece of Heart! Head back towards Hyrule town, and on your way, next to your house, you should find another one of those stones. Make it explode to reveal another symbol. The Spin Attack Next, we have to learn the classic ability, the Spin Attack. Go back to Hyrule Town and go west until you get to the river. Go down and go in the house with a chick on top. Inside you will find Swiftblade, one of the Blade Brothers. Talk to him and he, in his most special way, will bestow upon you the power of the Spin Attack. Now all you have to do is hold down the button your sword is assigned to until it's charged up, then release it to unleash a Spin Attack. Now we need to make our way to Mt. Crenel. Mount Crenel Before heading to the mountain, though, let's uncover another one of those symbols. Go all the way to the the entrance to North Hyrule Field (a soldier blocks your way into the area) and turn right to find your next symbol in the corner. Now, we can make our way to Mount Crenel. Make your through the center of the village to the bell and then turn left and go across the bridge. When you get to the west exit, talk to the soldier who blocks your way. He will ask you to show him your Spin Attack, so show it to him and he'll let you pass into the Trilby Highlands. Go left and go down the ladder that you see there. At the foot of the ladder, bomb the wall to your right. Go in the cave to encounter another Business Scrub. Reflect his seed back at him with your shield and talk to him and buy his bottle for 20 Rupees. Exit and go back up the ladder and walk up screen to the next area. Here, keep baring a left until you enter Mount Crenel's Base. Go over to the tall vine on the left and climb up to get a red rupee. After you've done that, walk to the edge of the pool of water, equip your bottle, and press the button to put some water in you bottle. Go to the blue vine that hasn't grown yet and sprinkle water on it to make it grow! Climb up to the next area. Travel left and you can bomb a wall to uncover a Fairy Fountain and three blue rupees. Exit and continue on your way south. Avoid the spiky balls, or suck them up with the Gust Jar, and when you get then go right. There is a sign next to the door.... Exactly, so the obvious solution is to blast away at the wall. Sure enough, an opening will be uncovered. Go in and either kill or walk past the Red ChuChus and climb up the ladder. Up on top, you will find a rock which is in fact another Minish Portal. Jump on top and shrink. After the cutscene (which by the way we can skip from now on by pressing R) walk to the right towards the green stuff. In this area, walk all the way up past the Mulldozers and up to the pool of green stuff. This stuff is in fact Mt. Crenel Mineral Water that you can put in your bottle. We will need this later so get some and exit the area. Category:Walkthroughs